What was I thinking
by doc boy
Summary: Ever happened to you that you made a stupid mistake in the past and you would recall it and would say 'What was I thinking' to me it happened quite a lot so i just thought i would share some of them with you. so sit back and enjoy the show.


What was I thinking?

I do not own the plot stories I will mention in this fic

I sometimes like to read the stories I wrote just for the fun of it but I sometimes find some stupid mistakes that I made. So I will now criticize myself and laugh at my own expense for the laugh of it and for your enjoyment

Here's something that I shouldn't have done. Remember the story 'when you're gone'? That's based on 'what are little girl made of'? After Ben passes out and Gwen finds him on her bed there's one thing that I shouldn't have written. Let's watch

Flashback:

"_Gwen… Gwen… I love you… I'm crazy about you…i always have been… I'm sorry I didn't say this until now and when you confessed on the roof…"_ he then licked his lips hungrily and continued to say but in a much quitter tone…

I mean seriously. He was ACTUALY licking his lips hungrily? What the hell is that? Oh yeah that'll be a great Ben, now wouldn't it?

Yeah! Let's go taste Gwen's lips! What a wonderful idea! And what's with the confession in his sleep? Were my stories hat Kitschy back in the day?

*stares at camera with a mouth wide open in astonishment and throws a brick at the camera as the picture goes static*

Seconds later

*the picture is back*

Okay sorry about that guys but I couldn't help myself.

Anyway, here's another thing I shouldn't have done:

The story TNT Gwen Tennyson chapter 2

Sweet Dreams Gwen… I love you…" and planted another kiss on the grave and turned to leave. After he already took a few steps away from her grave he heard a rattling sound come from it. This almost gave Ben a heart attack. Could this actually be?... is Gwen still alive?... he ran back towards the grave and stopped next to it an put his ear on the grave top, to so if he can hear anything, and he did. He heard Gwen Grunting and panting inside her grave trying to open it up. Ben's heart was now going at a speed of 88 miles per hour. Could this be? Is his cousin; his friend; his lover, who was presumed to be dead, is now alive?... he had to know immediately. He quickly unlocked the coffin and opened it to find Gwen lying inside it looking up at him with a curious look.

"Ben?..." she whispered

Okay, the part of 'sweet dreams and I love you' is still a little kitschy but when she bangs INSIDE the coffin and when opens it she stares out at him in a courses look and said

"Ben?"

I mean seriously! What's the curios look? WHAT THE FU** WAS THAT?

Oh hi Ben! How you doin''? I just came back from the dead! Isn't that great?...

And the explanation she gave to her coming back to life? Seriously what the hell man?

WTF ALERT! GO TO DEFCON 4

*sirens* whatever you do… just… don't… flush… the toilet… they will know…

Now this one you actually wipe your ass with…

Ben had this tremendous urge to scream one word which would only make things worse, but on the other hand would help take out some of his frustration about what just happened. And that word was... '_Shit'_. But however the question remains what kind of shit exactly? Is it animal shit? Or maybe it's just human shit? Or maybe it's…

"Ben. Ben. BEN!' yelled out Ben mother.

"Huh? What?" asked Ben shaking out of his trance.

"Were you even listening to what Gwen was saying until now?..." she asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah, yeah of course I was listening…" lied Ben, although it was a partial lie; Even though he didn't listen, he knew what Gwen was talking about: she was explaining the situation the where just in. and that was kissing each other. Man this is a really shity situation… (shity, shit get it? ha, ha!)

Oh yeah! That'll be a good idea! Let's put a shit joke into the story. Okay I admit it. It's still a bit funny and I wanted to use it to cover the whole 'explanation thing' about their relationship. Plus I was trying to be funny. But come on! How low can this get? Aw shit! I ran out of ideas…

The following idea is something that was used in bwen fics back in the day and I think I felt awkward using that phase from the beginning, but I guess I used it just for the heck of it and so I could feel I was one of the writers who used it

10 years later Ben and Gwen have turned 20 and have not forgot their love for each other. At the end of each summer together they agreed to stay in touch and see each other once in a while. They have now grown fully into puberty (did I just say it? Damn...) and are now in a restaurant eating dinner and having a nice chat. They have been a couple for ten years now, ever since that romantic afternoon, in which they confessed their feelings for each other. But they could never be really be serous about it because they were just kids.

I mean seriously! Why did I actually have to put the puberty thing in?

EH! WRONG! Next subject

Ben and Gwen were back at their apartment and were now waking up to a nice Autumn morning… Ben sat up on his side of the bed and stretched and yawned and said to his new wife:

"Good morning honey…" and kissed her on the lips which she returned with a good morning also and kiss of her own… once they separated, Gwen said:

"Ben I think I'm feeling something… I think I'm _permanent_…" she whispered the last word

Okay I admit that the day I was writing that chapter I was in a hurry (I think) so I didn't get a chance to proof read it thoroughly enough. I wanted her to say 'pregnant' not 'permanent' it happened because I have a tendency to misspell that word so when I was looking for possible corrections I must have chosen the wrong one. Oops!

And then there's this…

Ben was standing at a clinic and was waiting for his wife to come out of the doctor's office… the suspense was killing him. He wanted to know already if his while is pregnant… a door then opened raveling a partially balled doctor with black and grayish hairs and a pair of glasses and said:

'Partially balled'? Looks like I put an extra L in there accidently. But if he's partially balled what should that mean? I don't think I even want to guess. But I will tell you this: I should have given the name Dr. Dick Wiener, considering the fact that he's partially BALLED…

Hey look! An epic fail error!

"Sweet dreams kids…"and kissed them again on the forehead and walked back into the house… little did she know that Ben and Gwen kissed each other on the lips in their sleep after she went back into the house… little did Ben and Gwen know, that a real Cupid showed up and shot his air like made arrow of love towards them and the pink heart shaped head hit right between their chests where their hearts were… (Gwen was lying partially on top of Ben at the time). Gwen slightly stirred then but her chest still remained in place. Her lips were now a few centimeters from his. The Cupid now shot another love arrow and it met right between Ben and Gwen's lips. They kissed it in their sleep. Their chests and faces now glowed in pink and so did their bodies and the Cupid. then the glow disappeared… the cupid flew towards the sleeping couple and laid a kiss on their fore head as well and has then disappeared as well… they kissed each other in their sleep again and they glowed in pink and then a cloud like shaped pink heart appeared on top of them for a moment and then disappeared… they kissed each other on the lips in their sleep again and seemed to be sleeping more peacefully now…

Ooh… Wow… a cupid. That's a real good idea…

*smirks curly*

Okay cupid, are you ready? Kick the baby!

_Don't kick the baby…_

Kick the baby *kicks him away*

AH!

Ah… now seriously. How stupid can one person be? Can you please tell me that?...


End file.
